


Keeping Safe

by firefly63



Category: Forever Knight
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Drama, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-06
Updated: 2012-11-06
Packaged: 2017-11-18 02:05:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/555680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefly63/pseuds/firefly63
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is only one place Natalie can think to run to when her life is in danger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keeping Safe

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a PWP, but apparently I can't do PWP's without some kind of plot sneaking in. It's not a very strong plot, but it's there nonetheless. 
> 
> It's also distinctly gen, no sex whatsoever, just a little hurt/comfort. Emphasis on the comfort.
> 
> I hope you like it.

* * *

The scent of fresh blood roused him from deep slumber. With awareness came the seductive sound of a human heart galloping in fear. And a soft voice saying over and over "Gotta reach Nick, gotta reach Nick." 

Natalie! She was in the elevator! 

Senses fully alert, he sprang from his bed and swooped to the lower floor just as she pulled open the lift door. She'd barely stepped through the doorway when he grabbed her. She let out a startled squeak but between one breath and the next she was clinging to him, pressing her face into his chest. "Nick," she whispered in relief.

He tilted his head away from the temptation she presented, confused and agitated by what he sensed. He held her securely against his chest.

"Natalie?" he rumbled.

She looked up at him--and froze, a soft gasp escaping her. She would have pulled away but he held her fast.

He knew what she saw; the vampire. He was too on edge to shut it away.

"I…I'm sorry, Nick. All…All I could think about was getting away, reaching the loft, reaching you. I…I knew if I could reach the loft I'd be safe."

"Away from what? Safe from who?" he growled, anger surging. "And what's happened? You're bleeding."

"Ah, that explains…" 

He nodded, gazing at her with golden eyes, waiting for an answer. She was trembling, but he knew it had little to do with the vampire.

She started to say something, but her eyes rolled up and she was out. He swung her into his arms and carried her to the sofa where he gently deposited her. Kneeling beside her he deftly removed her suit jacket noting the hole in the right side panel. The right side of her blouse was crimson with blood and he sensed the wound was still bleeding freely. He tugged the blouse out of her waistband, pushing it up so he could see how bad the damage was. He froze, mesmerized by the warm red fluid. 

Natalie twitched, breaking his stasis. He tore his gaze away, tightening control of himself. Even so, he let himself take a deep breath and savored the scent of Natalie's sweet life's essence. Somewhat calmer, he re-focused on his task. 

Fortunately, the bullet had only creased her side, leaving behind an inch deep gouge only about two inches long. It should be sutured, but he didn't have any of the necessary items. He sat back on his heels. There was another option, if he could trust himself to do it.

The trickle of vibrant red blood drew his gaze, the sight and scent threatening to enthrall him anew. He shook his head fiercely and stood up. Refusing to let himself get caught again, he moved quickly to the bathroom. He rummaged through the cupboard under the sink, finding medical tape and bandages left over from one of Natalie's previous visits. Gathering a towel, some clean linen rags, the bandages, and a pot full of water from the kitchen, he returned to where Natalie lay. She showed no signs of rousing. Good. That might make this easier. 

Kneeling beside the couch, he set down the things he'd gathered. Using the towel, he wiped up the small pool of blood which had formed on the leather cushion beneath Natalie, then spread the cloth under her. Neatly, he ripped open her blouse, gently pushing it out of the way, all the while doing his best to ignore the creamy skin and lacey bra the action revealed. 

He glanced into Natalie's serene face. A faint wrinkle of pain creased her brow. Fixing that image in his mind, he turned his gaze to the still bleeding gash. Keeping an iron grip on his control, he leaned down. He breathed deep, golden eyes closing as he savored the sweet, seductive scent. The vampire reluctantly submitted to his control, but refused to subside entirely. He opened still glowing eyes. 

Slowly, hesitantly, he brought his mouth to her wound. He took a tentative lick. The exquisite taste of her blood burst across his tongue. He shuddered in ecstasy. Feeling more confident, he lapped at the wound with broad strokes until the bleeding had nearly stopped. Then cautiously he fastened his mouth over it. He didn't bite. Carefully keeping his fangs retracted, he sucked once, then drew away and sat up. His purpose had been to encourage healing, not to draw blood. The wound had stopped bleeding and was slowly beginning to mend. By this time tomorrow the gash would be barely more than a scratch.

Pleased and satisfied by that, he was nevertheless troubled by the brief flashes he'd gotten from Natalie's blood. The impression he had, was of two gunmen. Why they were shooting at her, he couldn't fathom. Shoving those thoughts aside he busied himself with cleaning up the dried blood from around the site and applying a bandage to the still open wound.

Natalie began to rouse just as he finished dressing the injury. Pulling the front of her blouse back together to cover her, he moved to perch on the edge of the couch beside her, bracing an arm on the back. "Natalie?"

She moved her head slightly, then with a soft groan opened her eyes. They widened when she realized the vampire was leaning over her. "N..Nick?"

"It's all right, Nat," he rumbled softly. "I won't hurt you."

"Why…?" she trailed off.

His mouth twitched into an almost smile, but he carefully kept his fangs covered. "Still too agitated. Being pulled from a sound sleep in the middle of the day by fresh blood will do that. Knowing it was someone I care deeply about and that she was running like a scared rabbit hasn't helped."

She looked away. He sensed her embarrassment. "Sorry. I just… This was the--"

"Safest place you could think of to run to. Don't apologize Nat, I'm glad you feel that way. Just, please, don't expect me to be something I'm not."

"I don't," Natalie protested. "It just startles me every time I see it."

He just looked at her, one eyebrow raised.

"Okay, so I'm still a little frightened by it."

"Good."

"But I trust you," she added almost defiantly.

He stared at her in disbelief. Then quite deliberately he bared his fangs.

She gave a startled noise and drew back. The next instant her expression turned thunderous. "Stop that!" She swatted at him, only to yelp and grasp her side.

Why her show of spirit settled the vampire, he didn't know, but as he reached to double check the dressing, his eyes returned to normal and his fangs retracted. There was no fresh blood and the bandage was secure. 

When he looked back up at Natalie, she was fingering the hole in her blood-stained blouse. "It was only a shallow graze. It should heal on its own," he reassured her quietly.

She glanced at him, and did a double take, surprise flickering over her expression, but she said nothing. He shrugged at her unasked question. "You're calmer and you're not bleeding anymore," he offered reasonably.

She gave him a skeptical frown, then looked down at the bandage that covered her side. "Huh. I thought it was a whole lot worse," she said, gingerly palpating the site under the bandage. Then, apparently just realizing how exposed she was, she quickly gathered the edges together. 

Hiding his amusement as he watched her, he said simply if misleadingly, "That's often the case. But it really was only a shallow graze, though it bled profusely." 

He got up and started cleaning away the detritus.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome," he said, pouring the dirty water down the sink. "Now tell me what happened?" 

He turned to see she was now sitting up, holding her blouse closed protectively. Silently he rushed up to his bedroom and was back downstairs before she'd even started to form a reply.

Going over to the sofa, he held out one of his shirts to her. The look of gratitude she gave him filled him with warmth. Smiling, he obligingly turned his back. At her quiet, "okay" a few minutes later, he turned back and sat down beside her. She snuggled next to him as he draped an arm around her shoulders.

He waited expectantly.

Finally, reluctantly, she began, "I don't know if you know this, but there's a co-op grocery a couple of blocks from here that I like to use. Yeah, it's a little far from my place, but they have some things there that I can't get anywhere else. Anyway, I'd just left the store and was putting the sacks in my car, when I saw the Manetti brothers parked across the street."

"The Manetti brothers?" he said, brows drawing down in worry. They were small time racketeers with mile-wide mean streaks. Word on the street was they were into anything for a price. So far the police hadn't been able to collect enough evidence to arrest them for anything. And Janette had recently hinted to him that one of the Community might be backing them, though she didn't know who. That was unsettling.

"Why would they try to kill you?"

Natalie twisted her head back to look into his face. "I think I might have seen something I wasn't supposed to."

"Like what?"

"Like maybe murder."

"Did you see who? Where exactly? We should call the station." He started to reach for the phone, but she stopped him with a light touch.

"Nick, I…think it might have been a vampire."

He went rigid, his eyes darting to the closed blinds. 

"I know, I know. It's broad daylight. But I saw them putting something person-sized, wrapped in a blanket in the trunk of their car. I can't be sure, but I think I saw wisps of smoke coming from the blanket."

She hesitated and he pulled his attention back to her. "What else?"

"And, I'm pretty sure one of them had a stake and cross in his hand."

He tensed. "Did they use them?"

"I don't know. That's when they noticed me watching and reached for their guns. I dropped everything and ran."

He hugged her closer again and kissed the top of her head. "Wise move."

She chuffed softly. "I thought so."

"I'm glad you're all right. Glad you came to me."

She smiled, letting her head drop against his shoulder. "So what do we do now?"

"Well, it's a fair bet that if they didn't know who you were before, they do now. They probably checked your car registration and got your name and address. I should call Schanke and have him check out your place."

"He's going to love you for that," Natalie predicted.

"Won't be the first time," he agreed. "At any rate, I think you should stay here until I can go with you."

"I'd like to argue with you, but I won't." Instead she snuggled a little closer. "I'm scared, Nick."

"I know," he said softly. "It'll be okay, Nat."

"What if they really did kill a vampire? What if they know about vampires and are hunting them?"

"It's definitely an unsettling thought. And something we've had to deal with before, but don't worry, Nat. I will protect you. I promise."

"But who's going to protect you?"

He rested his chin lightly on the top of her head. "I'll be all right."

He sensed she wanted to protest, to beg him not to go after them, but she held her peace. For that he was thankful. He didn't want to argue with her. He kissed the top of her head again.

"Why don't you go ahead and freshen up, then go on up to my room and lie down. You've had quite a morning and you're exhausted. You should get some rest. I'll call Schanke and ask him to check out your place, and maybe put an APB on the Manetti brothers."

She nodded, but made no attempt to move.

"Nat?"

She glanced up at him.

That brief glimpse showed him the terror in her eyes and he wrapped both arms around her. "Shh. It's okay. I've got you. You're safe. Shh."

She began to tremble then, and started to cry softly. He simply held her, letting her cry.

After a time she grew quiet, her trembling subsiding. Her head grew heavy against his shoulder and he knew she'd fallen asleep. Content to hold her and unwilling to risk waking her, he settled in. He could call Schanke later. Resting his head against the back of the couch, he closed his eyes. The thrum of her heart against his breast and the sweet scent of her blood in his nose, normally a terrible temptation, now only lulled him into a light doze. For once, the vampire was quiet.

Barely ten minutes later his eyes snapped open, nostrils flaring. Someone was climbing the fire escape. Two men, the smell of cordite heavy on them. His mind raced through options as he slipped from under Natalie and eased her to the couch. He let his senses expand. There were just two humans and they were both coming up the fire escape. 

He scooped Natalie into his arms and rushed her upstairs, gently depositing her on his bed. Pulling the door mostly closed behind him, he paused on the balcony, listening for the intruders. They were almost at the entry. Would they try for a stealthy or dramatic entrance? Should he let them enter, or greet them at the door? With Natalie's life at stake he couldn't risk their guns going off. He made his decision.

They went for cautious. One entered slowly, the muzzle of his gun leading. The other waited a moment then followed. The Manetti brothers. 

Nick dropped between them, picking the first one up and tossing him through the air as easily as a ball. Before that one had even landed, he grabbed the other by the neck and pinned him against the wall. He flicked a glance at the brother to make sure he was out of commission, then turned his gaze back, eyes glowing.

Staring into his captive's eyes and focusing on his heartbeat, he demanded, "Why are you here?" 

"We're after a woman."

"Why?"

"She's a witness."

"Witness to what?"

"She saw us put somebody in the trunk."

"Who?"

"Alma Bochard."

A vampire; one of Janette's regulars. She'd almost had Schanke for lunch one night, or so Janette had told him.

"What did you do with her?"

"Killed her."

"How did you kill her?"

"Drugged her with Curare."

A tiny flicker of hope surfaced in him. Perhaps they hadn't known what they were doing.

"Why did you kill her?"

"We were hired."

"By whom?"

"Don't know his name."

"What did he look like?"

"Short, swarthy looking. Gray hair, dark eyes."

He didn't recognize the description. It could be another vampire, but it was rare for one to be brought across who was older in life. Not unheard of, but rare.

"Did he tell you where to find her or how to kill her? Or leave it up to you?"

"Told us where she'd be, gave us the Curare and a stake and cross."

"What were you to do with them?"

"The Curare was to knock her out, then we were to drive the stake through her heart, and place the cross on her body."

"What were you supposed to do with the body?"

"Leave it in the trunk."

"Why?"

"Someone will check that the job is done, and pay us the rest of our money."

"Do you know why he wanted you to use a stake?"

"Said he was superstitious and wanted to make sure she would stay dead."

"Why did he want her dead?"

"He said she deserved it for making him what he was."

Nick went very, very still. That sounded suspiciously like Alma might have brought this guy across, and he wanted revenge. Just great.

"Where did you meet this 'employer'?"

"In the park."

"What time of day?"

"At night, around midnight."

"Did he show you the cross or was it wrapped up in something?"

"No. It was wrapped up in a cloth with the stake. Told us not to show it until we needed it."

It was a vampire then. He sighed. Troubling news, but in some ways that made things easier. The Community, maybe even the Enforcers would deal with the rogue once they learned of this.

The brother was beginning to stir. He had time for one more question. "Are vampires real?"

"John believes, but they're a myth, fairy tales to scare children."

His brow creased in confusion. "Who is John?"

"My brother."

A tiny noise alerted him as Natalie yelled, "Nick!" Releasing the brother, he turned just as a stake aimed for his back pierced his shoulder. Growling in pain and rage, he launched himself at John even as the man held up a cross in a shaky hand. He flinched, but didn't stop. Knocking the object out of John's grasp, Nick grabbed him, turning him to gain easier access to his throat. He pulled the man's head to the side, exposing his neck. Fangs bared, Nick opened wide.

"Nick, don't!" Natalie's entreating voice reached him. He stopped, fought briefly with the vampire's desire, then sank his fangs into the man's neck, draining him dry in seconds. Dropping the dead man, he turned his attention to the brother, who was staring back at him in horror. In the next instant the man was dead, his neck broken.

Nick stared coldly at the corpses at his feet, back to Natalie. He savored the invigorating rush of human blood, and waited for the guilt to assail him as it usually did when he lost control of the vampire. It didn't come. For the fact was, he had been in complete control. He wouldn't apologize to her. They had needed killing. If they had murdered a mortal he would have used mortal justice. But they had killed a vampire, perhaps under coercion from another vampire, and perhaps without full knowledge of what it was they were killing, but at least John had known. The Code demanded their lives, and this was one instance where he was in full agreement.

His shoulder burned and he looked down at the stake. Ash. Of course. He grasped the protruding wood, hissing as it burned his hand. Ignoring this additional pain, he yanked the stake from his shoulder and dropped it to the floor.

He sensed her presence behind him. He remained perfectly still. When a hesitant hand touched his back, he bowed his head, closing his eyes for a moment, before turning to face her. The fangs had retracted, but his eyes were still golden.

To his mild surprise, she didn't react, only gave him a tentative smile.

"I am not sorry, Natalie."

"I… I can't say I'm happy about that, but I understand. I think I know you well enough to know you wouldn't have done it if you didn't think it was necessary."

"It was," he said simply, moving toward the phone.

She followed. "It was a vampire then?"

"Yes."

"Who?"

"Her name was Alma. I'm not sure you ever met her."

"Her? They killed a woman?"

He nodded as he picked up the handset. "Arranged by another vampire." 

Natalie's jaw fell open.

He gave her a grim nod as he waited for the line to pick up. "Janette," he greeted when the smooth sultry voice answered. "Alma's dead. Murdered." He listened. "Yes." A pause. "I need LaCroix. As soon as the sun sets, though he probably already knows." Another pause. "Thanks Janette." He set the handset back in the cradle and turned toward Natalie.

She was watching him, her blue eyes wide. Slowly, he approached her, unsure what she might be thinking. Hesitantly he reached out to grasp her shoulders. She practically flung herself into his arms, wrapping hers tightly around his waist. He embraced her gently, firmly, comfortingly. After a moment he drew away enough to look down into her face. 

"You okay? I _am_ sorry that you had to see that."

She gave him a brave smile. "Yeah. Yeah, I'm okay, and it's all right."

Leaving one arm around her, he led her to the couch. "Why don't you sit down? Rest, while I take care of the trash. I'll be back in a few minutes."

Her eyes flickered to the dead men, then back to him. "Go ahead. I'm fine."

He took her at her word and went to the corpses. He moved them onto the lift and took them down to the first floor. He placed them temporarily in an old locker refrigerator in a far corner of the warehouse. Later that night they would be disposed of properly.

When he returned to the loft, Natalie was in the kitchen making coffee. A normal enough occurrence. Usually, he would have gone to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of blood, but he was sated for the moment. Instead he passed close to her, checking to see if his nearness bothered her. She cast him a smiling glance.

"Honestly, Nick, I'm okay."

"Okay." He returned the smile, then glancing down at his torn shirt, he headed for the stairs. "I'm going to clean up. Be back shortly."

She nodded, waving a hand in a shooing motion.

He made a side trip to the bathroom to wash his hands, then ascended the stairs two at a time. Moments later he was coming back down, buttoning the cuff on a clean shirt. He paused on the landing turn to observe Natalie. She was sitting on the floor in front of the fireplace, legs curled under her, sipping her coffee and staring at nothing. At some point she'd taken off her shoes, but he couldn't recall when that might have been. Her stockings had several runs in them, her skirt was smudged and wrinkled, and the red shirt of his she wore was too large, but she looked beautiful to him.

"Would you like me to light the fire?" he asked, coming down the rest of the steps.

She started a little at his voice, proof that her thoughts had been wandering. He hadn't been particularly quiet. She turned slightly and smiled.

"That would be nice."

Nodding, he moved to the fireplace. Since he always kept it ready, it only took him a few minutes to have a blazing fire going. Once satisfied, he put away the poker and joined her on the floor.

"Thanks," she said.

"You're welcome." He wasn't quite sure what to do. She seemed comfortable in his presence, but subdued. He didn't know if she was dwelling on what he had done, or if it was simply everything that had happened in the past couple of hours.

She glanced at him and, apparently knowing what was running through his mind, took hold of his arm and wrapped it around her shoulders, leaning into his side. He held her close, resting his head against hers, as they watched the flames.

Nearly twenty minutes passed before Natalie asked, "How did you treat my wound? It doesn't hurt as much as it should, and it looks like it's half healed."

He sighed. He'd wondered if she'd check it out for herself. "I had nothing to suture it with, so I…used my saliva." He sensed the minutest tensing in her muscles. "And no, I did not draw any of your blood. I just licked the wound until the bleeding stopped."

She'd relaxed. "Other than the fact that that sounds utterly gross, it must have done the trick. Thank you."

"You're welcome--again."

"Well, I suppose it's safe now, I should get my car and go home. I'll probably have to get more groceries."

"That can wait. If you're really worried about it I'll call the station garage and have them tow it in, otherwise I can take you over there tonight. And I'll buy you more groceries."

"Okay," she said quietly. "To be honest, I don't know that I have the energy right now, anyway."

He kissed her temple then got to his feet. "C'mon," he said, holding out his hand. Her expression was quizzical, but she took his hand and let him help her up.

"You're exhausted and need to get some sleep. I could use some more rest myself." He pressed a finger to her lips to stop the protest he could see forming. "Shh. Trust me."

Still holding her hand, he lay down on the couch. Once settled he urged her to lie down with him. Gingerly she came. He shifted until she was comfortably ensconced next to the back of the sofa, his inside arm wrapped around her. Finally situated to his satisfaction he looked up to find her staring at him. He acknowledged the look of fondness in her eyes by brushing a finger over her cheek. Then silently he urged her to lay her head down. 

With a quiet sigh, she relaxed and snuggled in. A few minutes later she was asleep. He closed his eyes and let himself drift, the vampire content and still sated.

Hours later he opened his eyes. Dusk was falling. Natalie was still sleeping soundly in his arms. He turned his head and acknowledged LaCroix's presence.

"How touching," the ancient said sardonically.

Nick ignored his master's implied warning. Easing from under Natalie, he stood. "Thank you for coming LaCroix." He moved toward the elevator, asking him to follow with a gesture.

The older vampire simply shrugged. "You had need of me, I came. Janette's message was unnecessary."

Nick smiled wryly. "I was just hedging my bets," he answered as they stepped onto the conveyance.

LaCroix nodded, saying nothing as he followed Nick to the refrigerated locker. Nick opened the door and went inside, LaCroix still behind him.

"Ah. I see. You needed my help in disposing of the trash. I'm touched."

"Actually, no, this I could take care of myself, but since you're here I thought I'd avail myself."

"And tell me Nicholas, why didn't you drain both of them?" LaCroix asked, picking up one of the corpses while Nick picked up the other.

"It wasn't necessary."

LaCroix pinched his mouth in disdain, but for once didn't lecture him. Ever since the Constantine thing, they had reached a kind of truce. An accord they hadn't had in several hundred years.

It was only a matter of minutes to dispose of the bodies in a manner they would never be found and return to the loft. Nick checked on Natalie, who was now curled on her side, still sleeping soundly. He went to the fridge and pulled out a bottle. He held it up in silent offering to LaCroix. The other's lip curled slightly, but he nodded. Nick brought the bottle and two wine glasses to the table. LaCroix reluctantly sat at the table as he poured some of the red liquid into each glass, then sat down facing his master.

"I assume those--gentlemen--downstairs had something to do with why you asked me here."

"A lot actually. They killed Alma this morning."

Glass halfway to his lips, LaCroix stilled, eyes beginning to glitter. "Then may I say how proud I am that you took care of the problem." He took a small sip from his glass.

"Unfortunately, that's not all there is to it."

LaCroix took another small sip. "And it isn't because…?"

Nick proceeded to tell him what he had learned from the Manetti brothers. LaCroix was justifiably incensed.

"I believe I know of whom they described," the ancient said afterwards. "From time to time, we all make mistakes, much as it pains me to admit. This was one of Alma's."

"So she did bring him across, and he didn't want it."

"Yes, part of her mistake. She didn't ask, just brought him over on a 'whim' as it were. She could be quite impetuous that way, as I believe your Detective Schanke almost found out."

Nick grimaced, thankful that Janette had managed to catch her at her tricks. "So, when was this one brought over?"

"Less than a year I believe. And let me add that Alma was on the Enforcers' watch list after that stunt."

"I'm surprised they didn't kill the new one outright."

"No reason to. He seemed to adjust quite quickly and didn't have any of the usual problems of the newly brought over. Now, it appears he was simply biding his time." LaCroix set his glass down and stood. Nick stood as well.

"Thank you for the information, Nicholas. I will see that it is taken care of."

He nodded and watched as LaCroix floated up and out through his sky light. "Good hunting, LaCroix," he murmured. After a moment he turned and met Natalie's gaze. He had known when she woke, and he was sure LaCroix had too. 

She sat up. "So that was LaCroix? He's going after the other vampire, isn't he?"

"Yes." Nick went to her. "How are you feeling?"

"Could use a shower and some more sleep, but I feel better."

"Good." He sat down beside her, taking one of her hands and bringing it to his lips for a kiss. "Why don't you let me go get your car, then I can swing by here, pick you up, and take your home. Maybe you can book off work and get some more sleep."

"Home sounds good, but I can't book off entirely. I have too many reports to finish, but I could probably make an early night of it."

"Okay then, that sounds like a plan."

Before the hour was out Nick had retrieved Natalie's car, driven her home, returned to his place to pick up his own car and made it to work just a few minutes late. Schanke was his usual boisterous somewhat obnoxious self. 

Hours later, after an uneventful shift Nick made his way home, tuning in to the last minutes of the Nightcrawler's show.

"Before I bid adieu gentle listeners, I leave you with this gentle warning; one of our--community--paid the ultimate price for a bit of folly she made. We grieve for her, but the piper has been paid and the job is done."

Nick sighed, smiling a little with relief. He pulled out his phone and dialed a familiar number. "Hi, Nat? It's me. Everything's been taken care of."

"I'm headed there now. Yeah, in a couple of minutes. Get some sleep. Yes, I will, too. See you tonight." Disconnecting, he wheeled the Caddy into the garage just as the first rays of sun peeked over the horizon. Home safe--just as Natalie was.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> This is also my first ever Forever Knight piece. I'd forgotten just how much I liked the show, until I got the DVDs recently. I'm currently obsessed with it and have re-watched most of the episodes at least twice, sometimes three times. I was pleasantly surprised to realize I hadn't seen most of the first season or several episodes of the second season the first time around. I'm with most everyone else, I refuse to believe "Last Knight" was the "end". In fact, I'd always thought there had to be another episode after that one that I'd missed. Imagine my disappointment when I discovered that my memory wasn't faulty.


End file.
